rezellascharactersrpbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Army
The Alliance Army is the main fighting land force of the Alliance of Lordaeron or The Alliance as most call it. The army in itself is a collection of multiple Army Forces such as, the Stormwind Army, the Sentinel Army, the Ironforge Army, the Stromgarde Army, and the Gilnean Army. In General they are often lead by Marshals, whom answer directly to The Alliance Council and the King Anduin Wrynn. History Known Timeline Year 597 The Alliance Army was formed under the Alliance of Lordaeron whom was found in the year 596 K.C.. The Alliance army compromising of mostly Human forces at this time from the Seven Human Kingdoms. Year 599-609 Somewhere around these years as the Alliance grew more joined the alliance army, including, The Ironforge Army and the Sentinel Army. Year 610-611 During the Third War the Alliance Army saw much action and bearing witness to the fall of Allied forces though out the fall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Scourge of Lordaeron. Year 612-618 During the Dark times however The Alliance army would focused their efforts more on re building only fighting small battles here and there, to allow the Alliance to reclaim what little remaind of the Seven Human Kingdoms within the aftermath of the Third war. Year 618-619 It was during the re-opening of the Dark Portal and the second Legion invasion before the Army of the Alliance saw real war again. Where they travailed to the Outlands and allowed the Draenei to join the Alliance forces in order to fight the legion and protect yet another world from falling victim to its grasp. They would also fight side by side with The Broken and the Draenei within the Siege of The Black Temple where the Broken then layed claim to it. Year 619-620 Upon returning to Azeroth, The Alliance was greeted with a familiar face, Varian Wrynn and with that a new Reign began. Though good fortune was quickly met with the Scourge attacking Stromwind and the Alliace Army quickly rose to fight off the undead, hance strating their long fight agaist the Lich King, former Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil. They would quickly began their jouney to Northrend and fight their way into the Frozen wastes of Ice Crown.. There the Army of the Alliance rallied under the Valiance Expedition, establishing themselves along the coast of the Borean Tundra and the Howling Fjord. Their initial attempt to enter Icecrown was met with failure at the Battle for Angrathar, the Wrathgate. The Alliance regiment stationed in Fordragon Hold under Highlord Bolvar Fordragon met severe casualties while sieging the gates alongside the Kor'kron when they were betrayed by the Forsaken under Grand Apothecary Putress. Following the battle, King Varian Wrynn took his forces to the Tirisfal Glades, where they invaded the Undercity and slew Putress. Meeting with the Horde forces within who had slain Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's traitorous advisor Varimathas, they were about to come to blows when Lady Jaina Proudmoore teleported the Alliance forces away. Meanwhile, the Westfall Brigade of the Stormwind Army under then-Captain Gryan Stoutmantle managed to push into the Grizzly Hills, where they established a base camp while trying to find an alternate route into Icecrown. Ultimately, the Alliance forces made their way into Iccrown with the Argent Crusade, participating in their tournament before the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Year 620(Near end of) WIP Bottom if Reff from The kings calendar. * Tensions with the Horde (February, 620 K.C.) * Reclamation of Duskwood (March, 620 K.C.) * Defense of Lakeshire (April, 620 K.C.) ** Prisoner Rescue * Prelude to War (May - July, 620 K.C.) * Siege of Hammerfall (May, 620 K.C.) * Battle for Andorhal (June, 620 K.C.) * Siege of Camp Taurajo (July, 620 K.C.) * Stonetalon Defense ** Construction of Sentinel Keep (September, 620 K.C.) * Battle for Zul'Drak (October, 620 K.C.) The Shattering (November - December, 620 K.C.) * Elemental Invasions (November, 620 K.C.)The Stonewatch Massacre (December, 620 K.C.) The Great Cataclysm (620 K.C. - 622 K.C.) * The Sundering (Janurary, 620 K.C.)Attack on Stormwind CityDisaster Relief (January, 620 K.C.) Liberation of Ironforge (January, 620 K.C.) Edit * Ousting of Moria Bronzebeard (Januaray, 620 K.C.)Defense of Dun Morogh (January, 620 K.C.) War against the Horde and Twilight's Hammer (621 K.C. - 622 K.C.) Edit * War in Northeron (February - March, 621 K.C.) * Invasion of Kalimdor (March - May, 621 K.C.) * Battle for Surwich (May, 621 K.C.) * Northern Reinforcement (July - August, 621 K.C.) ** War in Arathi ** War in the Hinterlands * Reclamation of Fort Adamant (September, 621 K.C.) * Ashenvale Reinforcement (November, 621 K.C.) * The Bauvlet Crisis (November, 621 K.C.) * Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (December, 622 K.C.) * Deathwing Defeated (December 2, 622 K.C.) ** Liberation of Blackrock Mountain War against the Horde (622 K.C. - 624 K.C.) Edit * Battle of Alabaster Valley (January, 622 K.C.) * Destruction of the Black Mines (February, 622 K.C.) * The Gilded Horn Crisis (March, 622 K.C.) * Siege of Northwatch Hold (April, 622 K.C.) * Defense of the Fjord Colonies (July - August, 622 K.C.) War in Pandaria (September, 622 K.C. - October, 623 K.C.) Edit * Discovery of Pandaria (September, 622 K.C.) * The Plague Crisis (October, 622 K.C.) * Conquest of the Jade Forest (October - November, 622 K.C.) ** Recapture of Strongarm Airstrip * Lion's Landing (November, 622 K.C.) * Aid to Westfall (December, 622 K.C.) * Silver Hand Council Disbanded (December 622 K.C.) * Purge of Dalaran (December, 622 K.C.) * War for Dalaran (January, 623 K.C.) * Conquest of Kun'Lai (February, 623 K.C.) * Conquest of Tanaris (March, 623 K.C.) * Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 623 K.C.) * Quest for Turalyon (June, 623 K.C.) * Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 623 K.C.) * Rescue of Turalyon (August, 623 K.C.) * Siege of Orgrimmar (September - October, 623 K.C.) * Garrosh Hellscream defeated (October 22nd, 623 K.C.) Post-Siege Armistice (October, 623 K.C. - October, 624 K.C.) Edit With the Siege of Orgrimmar at an end, the Alliance and Horde entered an uneasy truce. * Garrosh Hellscream is replaced by Vol'jin as Warchief of the Horde. * The Dragonmaw Subjugation occurs and fighting breaks out amongst the Horde and Alliance due to the dubious allegiances of the Dragonmaw Clan (January, 624 K.C.) * March on the Highlands occurs, laying siege to the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Alliance is unable to defend successfully and many call it a break of the peace. (March, 624 K.C.) * Bleeding the Mountain, fighting breaks out in Stonetalon Mountains. The battles are unofficially supported by Alliance and Horde groups, though it is not considered faction warfare. (June, 624 K.C.) War against the Iron Horde (624 K.C. - 628 K.C.) Edit * Time Splicing of the Dark Portal (October, 624 K.C.) * Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth (October, 624 K.C.) * Battle for Nethergarde Mines (October 23rd, 624 K.C.) * Siege of Hellfire Citadel (June - August, 627 K.C.) * Gul'dan defeated (August 25th, 627 K.C.) Return of the Burning Legion (September, 628 K.C. - August, 630 K.C.) Edit * Battle of the Broken Shore takes place. King Varian Wrynn is killed in battle and Warchief Vol'jin is fatally wounded. (September, 628 K.C.) ** Vol'jin dies of his wounds in Orgrimmar. ** Sylvanas Windrunner is named Warchief of the Horde by Vol'jin. Reign of Anduin Wrynn (628 K.C. - Present) Edit * Siege of the Nighthold (January - March, 629 K.C.)Death of Gul'dan (March 7th, 630 K.C.) The Blood War (August, 630 K.C. - Present) Edit * War of the Thorns ( July 630 K.C.) * Siege of Tirisfal (August 630 K.C.) * Battle for Lordaeron (August 630 K.C.) * Battle for Stromgarde (September 630 K.C.) Major Bases Information Place Holder Units Information Place Holder Command Structure Information Place Holder Uniforms Information Place Holder Category:Alliance Military Organizations